


Friedhöfe

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [19]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольфгангу Миттермайеру очень много лет. Он проводит день, посещая кладбища.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friedhöfe

Позднее утро, и зима на исходе, снег начал сходить. Опять под утро плохо спал, лежать тяжело, приходится сидеть и ждать, когда станет легче дышать.Спина от этого устала еще больше. Но лучше пусть болит спина. Можно днем посидеть в удобном кресле, иногда днем поспать даже проще, если не ложиться.

Доктора, конечно, прописывают всякие лекарства, но в их глазах давно уже читается очевидное: "Что вы хотите, в вашем возрасте, да и работа у вас нервная была." Я пью лекарства, Эва, выполняю предписания врачей, я тебе обещал.

Календарь на стене - расплывается, да какая разница, какое сегодня число. До весны кажется еще далеко. Хорошо бы дотянуть до мая. Или осени. Все приедут в гости...

Но сомнения иногда грызут. Гляжу на часы - до обеда недолго, да и неизвестно, захочется ли. Противно, что даже с утра чувствуешь себя уставшим. Ах да, вчера Анни с детьми заезжала, или позавчера?

Записывать пора. Впрочем, главное я помню - хотел съездить, хотел цветы отвезти. Пока еще точно сам могу дойти, куда мне нужно. Решил - едем, вызываю машину.

Трость эта опять куда-то задевалась.  
А, вспомнил, вчера героически оставил ее в прихожей.  
Удобно, по дороге заберу.

Вышел на крыльцо, от прохладного воздуха внезапно легче. А водитель - молодец, прямо к дому подъехал. Интересно, сам сообразил?

По дороге - заехать за цветами. "Что желает почтенный господин? Букет для супруги? Для дочери?" Для супруги - обязательно. Золотистые, как ты любишь, милая. И еще лилии, пожалуйста. Нет, не нужно бантов, это не для дамы.  
Кажется, продавщица поняла, убрала профессиональную улыбку с лица, смотрит сочувственно.  
Мельком вижу свое мутное отражение в стекле двери. Да, пожалуй, сочувствие вызываю. Впрочем, неважно. Сажусь обратно в машину и называю первый адрес.

То ли машины стали ездить быстрее, то ли я вздремнул по дороге.

Вылезаю, один букет оставляю в машине. Идти вроде бы недалеко, но раз десять остановился перевести дух. Кажется, не зря решил не откладывать.

Наконец дошел. Да, судя по цветам в вазе, Анни уехала позавчера.  
Кое-как пристраиваю свой букет рядом. Милая, я так соскучился...

Цветы. У нас всегда были цветы, да? Около каждого нашего дома ты разбивала цветник. Наверное, они там все еще цветут, на Одине. Удивительно, сколько мне не рассказывали про садоводство, сначала отец, потом иногда тебя слушал, никогда не мог запомнить. И сейчас как-то глупо пытаться.

А стоять все как-то труднее, и холодно становится. Надо обратно в машину. Мимо люди какие-то идут. "Господин, вам плохо? Может вас проводить?" - "Благодарю вас, я слишком медленно хожу, не стоит."  
Добираюсь наконец до машины и командую - к адмиральскому мемориалу. Дорога не близкая

Интересно, какой архитектор эти ступеньки придумал? Красиво, конечно, но в такую погоду они еще и скользкие...

Этот мемориал... Черный мрамор, много, много черного мрамора, серебряные буквы, серебряный орнамент. Длинный ряд надгробий, с дорожки буквы плохо видно, но я и так знаю кто там и в каком порядке. Хорошо, не все еще здесь, кто летел вслед его величеству Райнхарду. Иду вдоль ряда, машинально здороваясь, Ренненкампф, Штайнмец, Фаренхайт, Лютц, Вален..

Да, Ройенталь, я к тебе. Извини, бутылку не взял, доктора не велят. А я слушаюсь, правда забавно? Но я обещал Эве. И не хочу детей расстраивать, может, в самом деле трезвым подольше протяну.

Выпьем там, договорились? При встрече. Между прочим, ты мне еще половину ящика коньяка должен, помнишь?

Пусто здесь как.

Тяжело опираюсь на трость. Совсем ты развалина, Волк, стал. Наверное и смотреть на такое неприятно. Когда-то думал - умру рано, умру быстро. В бою. Не получилось. Теперь вот ползаю потихоньку.

Мне как-то говорили, что воины в Вальгалле не знают старости, даже если попали туда поздно. Хотелось бы надеяться. Да что это я, в самом деле. А, таблетки пора принимать, вроде бы. А я их дома забыл. Ну я поехал, ладно?

Через неделю.. Или две... Феликс вернется из своей очередной поездки. Все еще носится по Галактике, прямо как мы в свое время.

Поеду домой, погляжу на календарь. Иногда у меня ощущение, что я лечу куда-то на "Беовульфе", как раньше. Дни тянутся медленно, а потом глядишь, несколько тысяч световых лет проскакали.

Все, пошел. В следующий раз наплюю на врачей и захвачу с собой виски. Не скучай тут, ладно?

И опять эти скользкие ступеньки, не свалиться бы. Спускаюсь медленно, добредаю до машины. Домой. И кажется даже есть захотелось. Я еще живой, да. Поэтому и есть хочется, и опять слева скребется что-то.

Поеду домой, пообедаю и посплю. Может приснится что-нибудь хорошее.


End file.
